harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Olmstead (JellalsYoungerBrother16)
Nicholas Olmstead (b. 22 August, 1970) is a half-blood wizard that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry joining halfway as a 'transfer student' from Australia. He was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff and proceeded with his passion after his education at Hogwarts, where he worked for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse-Breaker and later as an Obliviator. Biography Physical Appearance Nicholas is a tall and an extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark hair, and vivid hazel eyes. Although Nick was considered a bookworm, he was well-built and burly. Owing to the fact of his handsomeness, Nick caught attention from numerous girls. Nicholas tends to take on the stereotyped traditional appearance of a wizard wearing free-flowing gowns, as he says "it gives a theatrical element to battling". Along with his gowns he tends to wear his Hufflepuff scarf, even after the time period that he finished his magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personality and Traits When Nick was young child he was a good-hearted, bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited and optimistic individual. With regards to other people, Nicholas is described to be kind, warm, sympathetic, caring, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, and self-sacrificing. Nicholas has shown that he makes a very loving, devoted, loyal and caring friend. Upon an early discovery of his magical abilities seems to strike his once optimistic personality where he experiences the grief and loss of his loved ones after a "psycho" duo of witches kill half of his family. As the pain and tragedy of his friends and family loss greatly affects him, he becomes a much more serious and even depressive person. Although he has shown that he is generally positive and optimistic person, he has also shown that he is capable of being withdrawn, martyring, and apathetic. Despite all the pain, loss and suffering that he has endure, Nicholas still remains rather strong, especially in the face of danger and adversity. He has shown that he is willing to put his own personal pain on the back burner in order to pay attention to the needs of his loved ones. Nicholas' most defining trait, as well as his greatest weakness, is his compassion, his selflessness, and his undying devotion/loyalty to his friends and the willingness to constantly sacrifice himself for them and their goals, leading to some people taking advantage of this generosity. Multiple times throughout his life (especially teen years), Nicholas has used his powers and abilities as a wizard to save the people he cares for as well as innocents, despite knowing the consequences. Magical abilities and Skills * Magical Mastery: Undeniably Nicholas' abilities exceed that of an average wizard, as even Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, arguably both holding titles of greatest wizard's of all time, openly respected his abilities. An exceptional wizard, he was one of the cleverest opponents when fought. Later in his life, he became a powerful Curse-Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Severus Snape, who attended Hogwarts around the same time, acknowledged that he was very skilled and that he had built his career on 'removing his competition' and made for a dangerous and formidable foe. He was especially known to have been very accomplished in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Flying Herbology, Potions, Apparition, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. * Legilimency: Nicholas is an extremely accomplished Legilimens, who could relatively easily look deep down into the mind of someone he chooses. Nicholas is also said to have a natural talent at Legilimency and does not need any training at all or the requiring of his wand, as he can not only successfully do it during a test, but incorporate it when fighting an opponent. * Nonverbal & Wandless Magic: '''Nicholas is unbelievably skilled in both wandless and nonverbal magic, being able to perform a tasks simultaneously. Incorporating the two incredibly hard to master skills of wandless and nonverbal magic, Nick has presented a difficult foe who has even being acknowledged by Voldemort himself, despite being a half-blood. He can perform incredibly powerful hexes, charms, curses and many more spells. * '''Charms: '''Nicholas has displayed immense mastery and knowledge of charms and is stated to be the most proficient in this field out of his whole family and class. This is seen when he was able to ... * '''Defence Against the Dark Arts: Nick has shown a natural ability for Defence Against the Dark Arts. During his years as a young teen, he would often be found practising spells on a mechanical Death Eater dummies. His skills and proficiency also grew in the following years, during which he encountered (and expertly dealt with) a great number of dangerous creatures, magical artefacts and curses throughout the career as a Curse-Breaker, which served as a further testament to his ability of fending off Dark Magic. * Care of Magical Creatures: '''Nick has been known to be good at handling creatures, such as Thestral's and his mischievous Niffler. * '''Herbology: During the time of Nicholas' travels with his older brother and during his years as a Curse-Breaker, Nicholas has proven to have a deep understanding on various types of plants. Which includes incorporating them into potions, as well as being able to identify specific types in the field. * Spell-making: Nicholas has always had an interest of spell creation, especially when it comes to creating jinxes, hexes and charms. He wasn't considered a master of this, however, the spells he made rivalled that of other powerful spells. * Transfiguration: Nicholas was skilled at both Transformation, Vanishment and Conjuration without his required wand, as he was taught by ancient magic users in the desert of Australia. This becomes extremely helpful as he can virtually cast it effortlessly in a duel. Even from his young teenage years he was able to fully transform into his favoured animal, the ... and later on as a young adult transform others, such as when he transformed his brother into an elephant (however only the ears and trunk formed). Possessions Wand: Nick posses a 10¼", Cedar, Dragon Heartstring that he received in Diagon Alley at the time of his arrival in England from Australia transferring as a Fourth Year. Even though he can cast spells without the need of a wand, Nick did however need one present when attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Niffler: Assigned to Nick by Gringotts Wizarding Bank to burrow underground for treasure in cursed areas. He is very fond and affectionate towards him, calling him "sweet" and "sugarplum". Holster: Nicholas owns a holster on his right leg to hold his wand when not in use. Time-Turner: Nicholas possess a time-turner issued by the Ministry of Magic where he has the typical Hour-Reversal Charm placed onto them. Having this limit of travelling back a maximum of five-hours, which is the determined safety limit to the person and the fabrics of time. However, he has shown to go beyond five-hours determining that his time-turner has being tweaked as he could go back a couple of days. Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Curse-Breakers Category:Obliviators